The invention relates to a system for recovering contaminated fluids which are present in groundwater, soil and related materials.
Contaminants come into contact with groundwater and soil in a variety of ways, such as, for example, manufacturing or mining processes, leakage of piping or process vessels, or other accidental releases. Sizeable releases often occur near the vicinity of a petroleum, chemical, or other manufacturing facilities which has been in operation for an extended period of time, typically over several years. The contaminants typically include a number of liquid, solid, and vapor materials such as hydrocarbons, inorganic and organic chemical wastes, and potentially toxic substances. Aqueous components may also be present. Usually, the contaminants will be trapped in the soil and groundwater through the inherent motion of water and then continue migration. In the event that the contaminants are not contained and/or removed, they potentially could disperse beyond the original contact area and through the groundwater, thus potentially jeopardizing water supplies used for residential and commercial consumption. Surface waters and wetlands may also be threatened by the contaminants.
A number of systems have been proposed for addressing soil contaminant removal. One proposal for addressing the removal of soil contaminants is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,950 to Russomano. The Russomano patent proposes the removal of contaminants by generally pumping a supply of uncontaminated water through spray nozzles which flood the surface of the contaminated water. The fresh water mixes with the contaminated water, and the mixed water is subsequently passed through a removal conduit system. The above system may employ large amounts of uncontaminated water to operate effectively.
Additionally, a closed-loop system has been developed which is designed to recover contaminated fluid from soil. Specifically, the system utilizes a drive pump in a circulation sump to pass pressurized water through eductors. The eductors are in communication with recovery wells containing contaminated fluid. The contaminated fluid is removed from the recovery wells and is entrained in the pressurized water. The fluids are then transported back to the circulation sump, which is typically present in an above ground tank.
There are potential disadvantages associated with the above systems, especially the circulation system. The circulation system often requires a large above-ground tank to store the collected contaminated fluids. Such a tank is disadvantageous in that it typically demands a sizeable amount of on-site land area. Additionally, the circulation system often requires a complex network of piping which may be susceptible to malfunction. As a result, a potential hazard may occur with the shutdown of the circulation sump, in that large volumes of contaminated fluids may siphon back into the ground.
There remains a need in the art for a system to remove soil contaminants which is generally simpler and more efficient than systems which are currently used.